Red vs Blue Interval
by VirTaAshi
Summary: In preparation from WarBound to the Next Series, Deanis and her team are now feeling the after-effects of what had been done in their previous adventure. And are being prepared, for the new. Rated M for Mature.
1. Count 01

**Author's note.**

**What's Up PEOPLES?**

**I've gotten a lot of messages and comments on how I should continue into the Recontruction series. Don't worry, I'm working on that. For right now, however, I've made a story that details the in between of both. You know how the Teams were separated in the time skip between the Chronicles and Reconstruction? Well, in order to make time and still satisfy people, I've decide to write about the events that led up to the transfer. A kind of way to make the characters grow out of WarBound and prepare them for the next biggest adventure.**

**And Interval is almost a small story in itself, not attached to WarBound or the next series. So be prepared to be reintroduced.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

The Halo franchise belongs to Bungie and Microsoft, Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster teeth. This is a fan made story.

Flamers and such, take a hitch-hike through the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Count 1<strong>

There was a canyon in the middle of nowhere. A mere crevice to the miles and miles of unbigotten fields of other canyons that had possibly littered the area. The cliffs within this small canyon were large and tall, a deathtrap for anyone to try and climb. The only truly apparent things within the canyon were two bases, exactly the same exterior as well as interior, though the equipment was different.

These bases were different. The one in the sun had red banners hanging from its slanted outer walls, and the one in the shade had blue banners. The two bases were separated from about two or three miles of grass fields and small hills. It never rained here, never snowed, it didn't even get dark. Night time was virtually nonexistent on this part of the planet. The sun was constant on the canyon.

Focusing on the red bannered base, or Red Base, three soldiers with several verities of red colors on their full body armor were standing on the base's roof.

"Hey," said the maroon colored soldier. He was sort of tall, thin and lanky despite the small amount of bulk supplied by the armor's suit.

"Yeah?" said the orange clad soldier. His overweight belly came over his armor's pelvis plating. The third, a pure red clad, shorter than the rest though having more developed muscles than the maroon clad and a defined M6D pistol strapped to the thigh, gave a nod that their attention was grabbed.

"You guys ever wonder why we're here?" asked the maroon clad.

"No," said the red clad before the orange could say anything.

"That's it? No?" said the maroon clad.

"Uh-huh."

"No weird theory or anything?"

"I just said no dude, I just don't care."

"I'll agree with Deanis for once," the orange clad said nonchalantly, "I don't care either."

Private Deanis wore the red armor, standard to Red army. She was considered several things by her teammates, Red team's greatest fighter next to Sarge, a rotten bitch, a man by a few. Basically the only reason she was considered the greatest fighter is because she's will to get down on her hands and knees, and fight to win at almost any cost. At least, that's what she thinks.

Down around Red team's territory, a swift wooing noise came around. Down below was a levitating vehicle, purple in color and alien in design. The Ghost, though known as a motorcycle by the few on Red team, was one of three vehicles that Red team owned. Right now, the rookie private, clad in pink and on his day for patrols, was driving it, as always. Private Donut, the tallest on red team and sometimes considered the most clueless. His feminine nature causes doubt in his masculinity, just as Deanis's masculine nature makes others doubt her woman.

"How much of Lopez do you think Sarge has done?" Asked Deanis.

"He said he got the chest down," replied the clad maroon, Private Simmons. Second in command, and the royal kiss ass, "I think he's doing one of the arms. He said he might fix the Spanish problem though."

"Lopez is faking it," said the clad orange. Private Grif, lazy bastard and prick. He often has Deanis on his throat most days.

"Dude it's programmed, "Deanis said, "How the hell could he fake it?"

"Maybe he's programmed to fake it."

"Wha- Why the fuck would someone program something like that?"

Grif shrugged, "People do the strangest things."

"You're an idiot."

Donut passed by again. All the guy was doing was going around in circles, for hours upon hours until dinner. There wasn't any lunchtime in Blood Gulch, you went without. Unless you were Grif, and ate no matter what time of the day and at whoever expense. There were times that Deanis went without breakfast, which was advised against by the local medic.

There was an explosion, and it rocked the base. Grif fell to the ground, Deanis and Simmons shaken kept balance. Another explosion and Deanis knew where it came from and what was happening.

"Fuck! Surprise attack!" She yelled. In a short distance, Blue team's tank fired again at Red base. Deanis fell to her knees.

In the past few weeks, the blues had not come out to fight or battle, even when Grif or Sarge threw insults from across the canyon. Deanis figured that something was defiantly up, considering that there were battles between Red team and Blue team at least once or twice a week. Some form of revenge, Deanis had thought, something had been bound to happen and it did.

"What in Sam Hell is goin' on out here?" Sarge's southern accent carried from at the foot of the base.

"We're getting fucking attacked!" Grif yelled, as another missile rocketed the base. Deanis hit the ground, but not before following procedure and covering her head and laying flat. Without some sort of rocket launcher or Donut's good arm, they were thoroughly fucked.

Speaking of the clad pink, Donut drove the Ghost from behind the red base. He fired bright blue plasma from its guns, directing it towards the tank. It was enough distraction.

"Sarge!" Simmons said from the roof's floor, "I suggest we get the Warthog and-"

"Way ahead of you Simmons."

Sarge pulled up at the bottom of the base, driving a metal jeep with a mounted gun where the back seat would've been in an ordinary car.

"Simmons, you and… Grif," Sarge said, though he sounded like he was spitting out Grif's name, "Are with me, Deanis you take our little bad boy."

"Yes sir!" They said in unison. Simmons popped up and ran down the ramp, he had to drag Grif along, to who was suborn in coming off the metal floor. Deanis took the opposite direction, running at full speed without trying to crash into something accidentally. A near slide down the ramp, and Deanis ran to the back of the base.

Sitting away from the combat situation, stood a small four-wheeler vehicle, the M274. An ultra-light all terrain on all fours, with passenger seat and a need for speed. Sarge likes to call it a "Mongoose", which it is the usual name for the vehicle on a regular battle field anyway. Deanis didn't know how Sarge had built from the original warthog that had been destroyed when Lopez had activated its fail safe, or how he even got the plans to make this four-wheeler.

Since Donut had the Ghost, and Grif and Simmons and Sarge usual got the Warthog, it seemed natural that Deanis got the Mongoose, she even called it before it was named. The first time Deanis took it on a patrol spin, she ran head long into the base, causing a concussion that lasted several hours. If she hadn't been wearing a helmet so thick, it would've cracked open her skull. The Mongoose was right to its reputation, a fast little fucker. Overly light and under armored too, one explosion would destroy this vehicle and its occupant. Since Deanis's reputation to go in head long into dangerous situation, thinking or no, they put her to this thing.

Deanis got in and started it. It rumbled under her seat, purring at its front. She put it on full force, and the Mongoose kicked forward with what seemed like inertia's downfall. Deanis received a kick as the vehicle moved faster than she could. It as a thing that has to be timed, otherwise it would flip on its side and cause more damage to itself than whatever it runs into. Deanis whipped around the base, and into battle.

The front of the base had a small crater from the missiles hitting it repeatedly. A stronghold at the max, something admirable despite the location. The Blue's tank was busy trying to aim at Donut's Ghost. Deanis couldn't see the occupant of the tank, but it was probably Caboose, Blue team's blue clad and completely hopeless rookie. Deanis sped past. The Warthog was riding along, firing at an individual soldier. Blue Clad. Caboose.

_Hold a minute_, Deanis thought,_ if Caboose is there, then whose piloting the tank?_

Something clicked in Deanis's helmet. The internal speakers to her built in radio crackled to life with white noise in the back ground of whoever was speaking.

"-Deanis look out!-"Donut's voice said quickly. Deanis caught his warning only a few second late. Coming up fast, was a blue soldier, clad in aqua and with a sniper rifle. Private Tucker was holding the long-ranged weapon like a base ball bat. Aw shit. Deanis turned sharp as Tucker swung. The butt of the weapon barely missed her, but that doesn't mean something didn't happen. The Mongoose fell to its side under her weight, and skidded forward. Deanis skidded with it, lucky that the metal didn't catch her leg or break it.

So she knew that the tank wasn't occupied by Tucker. That left three others, or two since Doc doesn't like fighting. Something yellow in color came up above Deanis's visor's vision.

"Hi there!"

_Fuck._

The yellow clad, Grif's sister, more commonly known as Sister anyway, pointed a M6C pistol at Deanis's head. Deanis smirk humorless, and smacked the barrel aside, surprising Sister. The distraction was enough for Deanis to pull her own pistol out, and aim. She didn't give Sister the satisfaction of a remark as she pulled the trigger. The bullet bounced off the side of her yellow helmet, but it was enough for Sister to pull back, holding her head.

Deanis got up as fast as she could, feeling a bruise on her thigh from her skin impacting the ground hard. She could ignore it, but it'll impede her in battle. She'll have to get Doc to see about it.

With a few almost limping steps, she went to Sister and punched her guts. The yellow clad fell over, almost whining a moan if that was possible. Deanis looked away from the fallen… Soldier wasn't quite the right word for Sister, as she doesn't have any sort of military material. The battle still raged, the Warthog was playing hit-a-Caboose. The Ghost and the tank, not so much. The tank fired, and the missile hit the ground close to Ghost's floating feet. It flipped over, Donut and all.

"_**Donut!**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, what a come back. I think<strong>

**- The Counts are meant to count to the moment of the transfer and for the new series to start.**

- **Sarge Built a Mongoose in the Official ending for both he Chronicles and WarBound. Since everyone has a vehicle, I figure, just give it to Deanis.**

**Read, Review, Whatever.**

**Interval - Count 01**


	2. Count 02

**Author's Note.**

**This story will run on a different time frame than a regular series story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

The Halo franchise belongs to Bungie and Microsoft, Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster teeth. This is a fan made story.

Flamers and such, take a hitch-hike through the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Count 2<strong>

Donut fell out of the Ghost, his body bouncing along the ground until it settled, still as silence. Deanis felt rage, no one messed with a close teammate and friend. She ran, pushing her leg against the pain as it started to feel like the muscles were tearing themselves apart. The tank's large barrel turned slowly, but it could not fire when Deanis climbed onto the tank's hull and passenger "window". She tore at it, forcing it open.

Cobalt clad armor, a sniper on his back and in uncomfortable position from the small space of the tank's driver's seat, Church sat at the wheel, or actually it was a stick. He was looking at her. Deanis felt surprised, well she knew that it had to be Church in the tank, but just actually seeing him there was surprising. She aimed her pistol at his helmet, but did not pull the trigger.

"Out of the tank," she growled.

"If I refuse?" Church's voice lacked the usual emotion it had when she last saw him.

"Out," she put the barrel right on the helmets template, where the radio would've been located inside, "Now."

Church obeyed, slowly. He got out of the tank's driver's brig, and stood on the ground near the tank's wheels. Deanis stood, her thigh burning like fire. She might not even be able to walk properly back to base. Deanis brought up the radio.

"Sarge, the tank's out," Deanis said, "did we win this round?"

Sarge sighed over the radio, and grumbled "-Yeah, sure… Men pull out, we won this battle.-"

"Donut and some of the vehicles are down, sir."

"-We'll come back for them.-"

"I'm not leaving Donut out here sir."

"-Fine… Drag his ass back.-"

"Thank you sir."

Deanis set herself carefully down on the dirt, Church wasn't watching. Probably calling his team on the radio that the battle was just lost. Most battles were like this, they never really were meant for killing. Who knew why though, maybe just a reason to keep the canyon going and to make sure nobody went insane from boredom. Everyone would always try to kill one another, but never succeed. Not even Deanis truly went for the kill, even when it was presented to her on a silver platter.

Even now, she could easily raise her pistol and kill Church. Hell, get in the tank, she could eliminate everything in the canyon. But she wouldn't. She simply… Didn't feel like it. She's killed before, though it doesn't really weigh on her consciousness like it does for others. It's not that she lacks the feeling, just the incentive to think about it.

"Deanis look out!"

She found herself on the ground before she could think about what's next. Church on top of her, and she could hear struggled breathing coming from his helmet's mouth piece.

"-Deanis-" Simmons's voice crackled to life on Deanis's radio, "-We saw the shot, are you hit?-"

"No," Deanis grunted, "But the damn Blue won't get off me."

Church slid off of her, getting up. It looked painful. Deanis got up afterwards, putting the pistol in her hand on her thigh.

"Simmons, who's the ass that tried to shoot me?"

"-I think it was Sister.-"

"Remind me to kill her later," Deanis said, and clicked off the radio. She turned to the cobalt clad, "You okay man?"

"Fine…" He said, though clearly lying. He was bent over, holding the side of his stomach. Deanis hadn't been hit, Church had been. Deanis felt a ping of emotion, though small. She might want to help, but Church's voice wasn't interested with help of any kind. Possibly because Deanis is a Red. He seemed not to have a problem if he had been asked several weeks ago, but that was before her team ended up blowing up that ship.

"Alright then." Deanis moved away, trying not to limp. It took awhile to get to Donut, who by that time had sat up and was holding his head. A quick word to him, and then they were on their way back to Red base. One of Donut's arms was hanging limply on his side.

"I can't move it," he said, "What about your leg?"

"Landed on it when I fell off the Mongoose," replied Deanis.

Once everyone had gotten back to base, Sarge had ordered Doc to come over and check everyone out, he had then order Simmons and Grif to go and retrieve whatever was left of the Ghost and the Mongoose. Sarge had a fit when Deanis had first crashed it into the base, though he blamed Grif for distracting her and enabling the crash to happen.

The two returned, accompanied by Doc. Clad purple, with a red cross on his armor's shoulder platting. Donut and Deanis were in the base's meeting room, which if just a large area in the base with red lights. Occasionally they put the flag in here, but that often depended on the situation. Deanis stood, the foot of her injured leg on the wall as she was leaning. Donut was sitting down at her feet. A numb arm probably not the only thing he's got.

"If it's alright, could you stand straight Deanis?" Doc asked. Deanis rolled her helmet, and stood. The pain in her leg shot up, and she hissed. The scanner like gun in Doc's hands lit up on Deanis's injured leg.

"Well, my gadget says that you've got a contusion," Doc said as the scanner's green light dimmed to its offsetting.

"I thought it lit up for infectious diseases," Deanis mumbled. No shit she had something wrong with her leg, and she spoke up, "Speak English, I've gotta welt on my leg right?"

"Well…" Doc said, in that friendly way doctors do right before they tell you something was more horrible than you wanted, "It might be a little more than that. With all your excursion during today's battle, you might've ripped the muscle, or just ruptured an artery."

"Can you even make up your mind?" Deanis said, "This is my leg we're talking about here."

"In my professional opinion-"

"Professional? Exactly what degree do you have as a medic?"

Doc cleared his throat, "As I was saying, in my pr- opinion, you might wanna keep off your leg."

"No shit, I wouldn't have figured that out by myself," Deanis said in mock surprise.

Doc tilted his helmet, and leaned on one leg. Disappointed, incredulous, whatever. There are several times that Deanis would rather take a look from the face rather than the armor. He checked Donut, and his injured arm was dislocated and he was suffering a small concussion. Considering he couldn't move it.

"Deanis," Doc said, "Could you hold Donut down? I'm going to have to set his arm back."

"Whatever."

Deanis kneeled, and placed a hand on Donut's shoulder. Donut looked at her, nodding his head like he had been drunk for the last hour, and put his moving hand on her arm. Doc prepped himself.

"Ready?" Doc said, "Now!"

And Donut screamed.

"Calm down man, Doc hasn't done anything yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Deanis's leg is going to affect her in the next chapters.<strong>

**Read, Review, Whatever.**

**Interval - Count 2**


	3. Count 03

**Author's Note.**

**Sorry if I'm late.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

The Halo franchise belongs to Bungie and Microsoft, Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster teeth. This is a fan made story.

Flamers and such, take a hitch-hike through the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Count 03<strong>

Donut had screamed, and past out when his arm was set back. He was lucky that it wasn't his right, the one with the artificial fingers, or he would've been knocked out for a day rather than a few hours. Any other injuries, well there wasn't. The swelling on Deanis's leg would go down in a day or two, though the actual bruise and pain would probably be there for a week or two, her armor did take most of the impact.

After dinner with an MRE, Deanis jumped in the shower. They still hadn't fix whatever the problem is with the water. But luckily no one was there at the moment, the stall was hers. She got to thoroughly examine her leg. A large welt, not purple was pretty close encompassed the area of her thigh.

After a shower, she hit the hay, and made sure she didn't rest on her currently bad side. She knew that Donut would be in and out of sleep for awhile, Grif hit down too easily to worry about, Sarge… She didn't know if the man sleeps or not, or even eats, he's never present at breakfast or dinner. Simmons would be assessing the damages to the Ghost and the Mongoose.

It was a couple hours later when Deanis was awoken by talking. From the edges of sleep, the voices just seemed to mesh together, but as they got closer, she realized that they weren't a dream. She sat up, to find a gun in her face.

"Hi mister lady person!" Caboose said happily, waving. He was in his full armor. Deanis slowly reached for her pistol under her pillow, as a second Blue entered her room, aqua clad. She pulled the pistol and aimed at both of them, despite Caboose's assault rifle being so close.

"The fuck are you doing here Blues?" she said, switching aim between Caboose and Tucker, "You've gotta about five seconds to run before I alert everyone."

"Calm down, jeez," Tucker said but noticed something, "Wow, nice twins, how long have you been hiding those babies?"

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi," Deanis warned.

"Oh oh oh, I know this," Caboose said, "Hampshire!"

"Seriously Caboose, it's not a fucking game," Tucker said, "Look Red, I as much as I hate coming here, Its Church."

Deanis lowered her gun slightly.

"What about Church?" she asked cautiously.

"There's something wrong with him," Tucker explained, "We get back to the base, and he start acting all… Funky."

"Okay okay, go on."

"I mean he just started acting all slow," Tucker said, "I mean slower than usual, he went to bed early. When I went to go wake him up because Caboose had stuck his head in the drain again-"

"Head in a drain?" Deanis said incredulous, "That's not physically possible."

"That's what I said," said Tucker, "So anyway, I went to go wake Church up, and he wouldn't wake up. He didn't even look like he was breathing."

Deanis got a cold feeling in her gut. God, was it the body. She knew she had said that she needed to work on it, but all the shit that had happened didn't leave any time. Was it too late? Oh god.

"Take me to him," Deanis demanded, getting up completely from the cot.

"Woah, bow chicka bow wow."

"If you fucking do that again you will never eat solid food."

"God you're as bad as Tex."

The Blues "Escorted" Deanis from the base. Though Tucker protested, she did slip on her armor. Outside, Simmons lay unconscious. Knocked out probably, that wasn't surprising, Simmons seemed to attract that kind of thing a lot.

"Let's take the Warthog," Tucker said.

"I don't think so," Deanis said.

"Oh come on, you guys got three vehicles anyway. Who's going to miss it?"

"No." Deanis was already playing the possibility that the Blues would keep her as a POW, getting the Warthog if they brought it with them. It would be a severe disadvantage to the team, and Lopez would be pissed.

"Please?"

"What're you? Fucking fifteen?"

"We can just take it you know," Tucker said, "We've got more guns."

"Considering that Tex is gone," Deanis pointed out, "That makes me the next person to kick your ass without a second thought."

"Yeah we'll go without the jeep…"

The walk was agonizing, Deanis's leg started hurting before they reached half way across the canyon. It would've made her want to take the Warthog, but she had to think of the team when dealing with enemies. She wouldn't be able to make the trip back, she knew that for sure.

She was limping by the time they got to Blue base. She was brought inside, Caboose had volunteered to led the way, though he kept explaining about things throughout the base like a child to a visitor. Fucking annoying.

"And these are the bedrooms," Caboose continued, "See, we sleep in them when it's nap time, and sometimes eat when its food nap time, which is the best time ever, so-"

"Caboose," Deanis said, trying to hold back a pit of anger, but let tired impatience enter her voice, "Just take me to Church."

"Oh his room is right here," Caboose went and pointed out, "But he gets mad when someone goes in there."

"I'm pretty sure he won't care this time," Deanis sighed. She went inside Church's assigned room. The room was almost as bland as Deanis's, besides a desk in the corner with a Blue Army lamp. There were no pictures, or anything hanging on the walls. A few pens scattered on what looked like some cross between a wooden and metal desk, along with papers.

Church was still in armor, laid on his cot like he was sleeping. Deanis went to him, crouched to him, and heard nothing. She placed a hand on his armor. She felt relief that the small invisible electrical aura that came from his armor was still there.

"Church, Church are you there?" Deanis whispered, shaking the armor slightly, no response. She felt the aura dim, but return. Her heart skipped a beat. This wasn't good, that bullet that hit him earlier must've set this off.

"Caboose, help me with him." Deanis placed Church's inanimate arm over her shoulders. As she lifted, she found that he was much heavier than expected. Caboose came over, but did nothing.

"Church doesn't like it when I bother him."

"That doesn't matter now, help me."

"Okay!"

Caboose grabbed Church's torso and lifted him like it was no problem. The kid really did have crazy strength, he took up Church like it was nothing. Caboose was shorter than Church, but had somehow put the cobalt clad in a cradled position.

"Where's the cafeteria?" Deanis asked, "Wait, never mind, I'll find it. Just follow me."

"Okay!"

"And don't get lost or something."

"Okay! Wait… What was that last part again?"

Deanis sighed, and made her way out of the barracks part of the base. The lunchroom was easy to find, considering that Blue base and Red base had the same blueprints. She had to constantly keep checking that Caboose was following her, or had lost Church somehow. In the lunchroom, Deanis had Caboose set Church on one of the tables. Tucker came inside.

"About damn time," Deanis said, "You're helping. We need to get this armor off of him."

"Dude, I'm not touching his crouch this time."

"What?" Deanis asked, "What're you- no. Who cares, just help me."

They managed to unlatch and remove the armor, though Caboose often made delays by reconnecting or latching the armor back on, much to everyone's chagrin. Putting the armor on an opposing table, Deanis got a look on Church. His skin looked pale, even seemed blue tinted. His eyes were barely open, and he defiantly wasn't breathing.

"Tucker," Deanis said, "You think you could go back to Red base and get those tools?"

"What? No! I'm not going back to Red base, make Caboose do it."

Deanis looked at him. There was a moment's pause.

"Alright fine…" Tucker left the room.

"Caboose, why don't you go… clean Church's armor?"

"I can do that?"

"Yes, you can do that."

Deanis got the feeling that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still not sure if I'm portraying Caboose right.<strong>

**Read, Review, Whatever.**

**Interval - Count 03**


	4. Count 04

**Author's Note.**

**Anyone remember Book 3? Well despite how that particularly sexual and creative, also pretty horrible in my opinion, is going to have quite a few things in this and the coming chapters. Also, as a warning, for anyone who remembers reading Book 2 will be warned that our favorite and cryptic "Other Church" will make an appearance in a few chapters.**

**Now, to the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

The Halo franchise belongs to Bungie and Microsoft, Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster teeth. This is a fan made story.

Flamers and such, take a hitch-hike through the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Count 04<strong>

Deanis stripped Church's undershirt off, throwing it to the side. His stomach was a little sponge like, and it made her wish she didn't have to open the body up to see just how worse it had gotten. Using her finger, she pressed the tip into the where the collar bone was and traced down to the edge of the stomach. The Artificial skin parted on her finger's path, revealing the artificial muscles and nerves underneath. They were supposed to be gray, even silver sometimes, but they were a dark green. Not a good sign.

She parted the nerves and muscles as she did the skin. Insides were horrific. Steam rose from inside in a large stream of white smoke, causing perspiration on Deanis's visor. She cleared it with a swipe of a gloved hand. This wasn't good. She pulled the flesh wide to get a more open look. The energy processor, or the artificial stomach, was overly full, suggesting a back up. The robot did not process food exactly, not the way regular humans did. Energy was either reserved or it was burned up, there was no waste, everything was used.

The 'lungs' had liquid excreting from them, broken filter probably. Heating and cooling was worse, even more fucked since the last time she saw it. The nerves weren't shot, not yet anyway, which won't matter if the body's insides go down. And everything was either filled or coated in some sort of clumpy, oily black gunk. First thing is first, find a way to get the body active enough that it kicks Church out.

She pressed against the artificial lungs, but pulled back. They were hot as hell, even with the armor it felt like she just touched a hot metal with her bare hands. This was going to be difficult if she can't touch the internals, and Tucker wasn't back with tools yet. Deanis had another idea, but she wasn't thrilled about it.

She reached up, and pressed the air seal to her helmet. It depressurized, and she removed it and set it aside. The air was cold in Blue base, possibly from being in the shade from the canyon's eternal sun. She pressed her lips to Church's, his skin was feverish even there, and blew air into them. It was like blowing air into a clogged tube, difficult and breathtaking.

Sucking in air, she blew into his mouth again. He coughed this time, causing Deanis to pull back. Church's eyes flickered, like he was trying to keep himself awake. He was looking at Deanis with fog in his eyes.

"Tex?" he said dreamily, "Tex is that you?"

Deanis was about to protest, but something in the back of her head stopped her. This wasn't a time to disagree, who knows how long he would stay awake.

"Yes," Deanis said, "Yeah, it's me… uh Leonard."

Church smiled weakly, "You came back."

"That's right, I'm back," Deanis had a queasy feeling, "Now, Church, I want you to do a small favor for me."

"Anything…"

"Can you leave your body?" Deanis was thinking that this was outlandish, but she had to try, "Please? I've gotta fix something."

"… I'll join you, Alison…" he said breathily, "..I'll…"

"Church, Church, come on stay with me," Deanis gently slapped his cheek as he returned to his comatose state. "Damn it."

Deanis took a deep breath of air, and blew into Church's mouth again. She had to try something, anything to get him awake at least. She tried again, but as she did someone came in inconveniently.

Sister, with her light brown hair down, her face freckled, her blue eyes tired. She was in panties, not even field just regular civilian panties, bright pink with a cartoon cat head poka-doted all over them. She had no bra on, showing two large breasts. She couldn't be more than sixteen at least.

"What's with all the noise?" She complained, rubbing one of her eyes, "Some people are trying to sleep here."

She noticed Deanis, and Church's open body.

"Is he dead? Are you kissing him?" Sister asked.

"No."

"So you're kissing a dead guy?" Sister said, oblivious to Deanis's answer, "That's kinda hot."

Deanis wanted to knock her out, but figure she should try a different approach, something she hadn't used in years.

"Do you know how late it is?" Deanis said, putting her hands on her hips, "It is way past your bed time."

"What're you my brother?" Sister said, rolling her eyes.

"Bed, now," Deanis pointed. Sister gave a disgusted sound and stomped off back to the barracks. Deanis released a breath. She hadn't played "Big Sister" in years, and by god she better not have to be put back into that role again. She didn't like it the first time, she fucking hated it now.

Deanis returned to her work. She blew into Church's mouth. Another cough, success. But then Church started gagging, choking on whatever was in his lungs. He clawed at his throat, and with his insides saying hello to the world, this would be a problem. Deanis pinned Church's arms down, causing him to struggle harder. She put her mouth against his and instead of blow, she pulled air from him.

It wasn't just hot air, something did come up. Church ripped his head away, and to the floor of the cafeteria and threw up black gunk. He did it twice before settling down. Deanis was lucky that she had moved herself before his little episode. He blinked his eyes several times like he just woke up from a deep sleep.

"What the hell…" He said, putting a hand to his head. Deanis put a firm hand on his shoulder, making sure she was pushing him again the table.

"Church, I don't want you to move right now."

"Deanis? What the fuck are you doing here?" He said, squinting his eyes, his voice a rasp. He tried to sit up, but couldn't against Deanis's weight pressing down from her hand. He lifted his head, and saw the opening.

"The Fuck? Is-Is that my stomach? What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down," Deanis said, "You're teammates brought me over here because your body failed on you. As the evidence in your guts and insides, and the floor, you're body is going and taking you with it."

"Christ…"

"Yeah, Christ," Deanis said, "Now I want you to bear with me. Can you leave your body?"

"Yeah, sure," Church said. He furrowed his brow, but nothing happened, "The hell? Let me try again." Nothing.

"You can't leave can you?"

"No… I don't understand."

"Well," Deanis sighed, "I guess we'll deal with that. Now I want you to do deep breaths, and if you need to puke, let me know first."

Church consented, as Deanis went back to the opening in his torso. The lungs were clearer inside now, and things weren't as steaming. She touched one of the lung stacks, causing Church to struggle a bit in breathing.

"That fucking feels weird…" he rasped.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have anything from Wyoming's suits, do ya?"

"No, why?"

"We're going to need supplies."

Tucker walked in, carrying a bright red metal box. He walked over to the table, and set the box down, the jiggle of tools inside. He made the mistake of looking into Church's insides, and what was on the floor.

"Dude that's gross," Tucker said.

"No more sick that you having a fucking alien baby," Church countered.

"You're awake?"

"No shit."

"Both of you shut it," Deanis said, "Tucker, we're going to need parts, can to get back to Red base and grab those white armor suits?"

"No way, I just got back from there," Tucker said.

"White suits?" Church said, "You mean from the Wyoming copies?"

"Sarge wanted to rebuild Lopez," Deanis said, "So he was using the armors' systems. For right now, I can clean your insides out Church, but we'll need replacement parts. I think I know another place where to get them."

* * *

><p><strong>PRE-HISTORY! Deanis had younger siblings!<strong>

**Read, Review, Whatever.**

**Interval - Count 04**


	5. Count 05

**Author's Note.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

The Halo franchise belongs to Bungie and Microsoft, Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster teeth. This is a fan made story.

Flamers and such, take a hitch-hike through the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Count 05<strong>

Deanis had cleaned Church's internal organs, though it took a lot of time. After having to clean the gunk off the floor, Tucker ended up falling asleep on one of the tables, and so was left there. After resealing Church's flesh up, he looked a little better, though remained feverish. Deanis had to limp while she was leaving, and carrying the red tool box didn't help any.

"You're hurt," Church said, still shirtless as he followed Deanis.

"Yeah, so?" said Deanis, "and you're lucky that the bullet from yesterday had lodged itself into your armor and not you."

"I'll worry about that later," Church said, "Why are you limping?"

"I gotta huge welt on my leg," She explained, "Trying to avoid becoming a baseball to Tucker's sniper rifle, I ended up skidding on the Mongoose."

"Mongoose? That's what you're calling it?" Church said, "It looks more like a Hyena."

"That's what Grif suggested," Deanis said, "Whatever, Doc said that the swelling will go down in the next few days."

"I wouldn't trust Doc for anything."

"Me neither, but I've got no other advice to go by."

"You're not in a condition to go walking long distances if you're limping like that," Church pointed out, "Why don't you stay here?"

Deanis stopped, and nearly dropped the tool box. Stay here? In Blue Base? Is he crazy? She looked back at him, and his expression was dark and had some sort of rough concern, though it looked more like he didn't know what he was doing.

"If I did, what would my team think?"

"That maybe you were captured," Church said, "and that we raided Red base. If they try to negotiate, we'll bargain. Simple as that."

"You're making me into a fucking POW."

Church shrugged, "The point is, you've pretty much got nothing to lose, do you?"

That was a good point, Deanis had been taken in by the Blues several times and nothing much had really changed afterwards. She sighed, most of the time it wasn't her choice if she was with Blue team, now it just felt… weird. And if someone had found out that she had stayed willingly, would Sarge label her a traitor? It's not that she was treasonous, she just didn't care enough.

"Fine," Deanis said, "You win, where do I stay?"

"Follow me."

Church led her down into the barracks portion of Blue base, but instead of an individual room, he led her to his own.

"Your room? Why?"

"I wanna keep an eye on you," Church said, "I'll get someone to bring a cot from one of the spare rooms, right now, you can take my cot."

Deanis looked at him again, Church had a regretful look on him, either that or it was unsure. He was difficult to read. That's for sure. Whatever, Deanis felt tired and her leg burned like no tomorrow.

"Permission to pass out in my captor's cot?"

"Granted."

Deanis was out before she even hit the cot. It was hours later before she finally woke up, laying helmet first into a Blue Army pillow. She was amazed on how she wasn't disturbed here at Blue Base, Red or not. She was a POW for the moment, until at least Church was fixed or she was back on her feet. Whether that was a good deal or not was still in debate.

She sat up. Her leg ached but that was about it. She wasn't quite sure how long she had been out, but Church hadn't come back from where ever the hell he's at, so…

As before the room was plain. Even from the cot, she still couldn't find any pictures of any sort. Of course not, they wouldn't let him any pictures…. Nothing to remind him of anything that actually happened rather than what he was led or more likely programmed to believe.

He mistaken her for Alison during the operation, that left her gut in knots. Sure, she knew that he had a thing for her now, but that might just be a side-effect of him having gone into her head several times, possibly a leak of old memories that she would prefer not made public.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone peaking into the door. The sight of Caboose instead of Church gave Deanis a sigh of annoyance and a beginning thought process to try and get rid of the rookie.

"Hi mister not-Sarge person," Caboose greeted as he walked through the door way, "Uhh, Church and Tucker are doing something, and I wanted to talk to someone but since there was no one, I came down here to see if maybe we could talk together and then get to know each other and maybe you might be my new best friend…"

Caboose's boyish manner combined with whatever batch of stupidity he must've gotten over his short time in Blood Gulch gave him a kind of childish persona. Deanis didn't care for him, he's fucked up one too many times for that. And she doubted she could just get rid of him. Well, she'll have to pull through this somehow.

"If you want to talk," Deanis sighed, "I'll listen."

"Oh, okay!"

For the next, however long, Deanis listened to a large amount of things. To say that Caboose talked fast and a lot was the understatement of the fucking century. Deanis suffered from daily things to battle plans to Caboose's crush on Shelia to… just about everything. The last thing he talked about was about his so called very "bestest friend" Church.

"-And then there was the time-" Caboose was caught off, finally, by the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Caboose, I swear to God, if you woke the Red…" Church came to the doorway, in full body armor, and he stood, "**God _DAMN_ it** **Caboose!**"

"He didn't wake me up Church," Deanis said, trying to keep the annoyance or outright impatience, and then mumbled, "Annoyed the fuck out of me though…"

"Church!" Caboose said happily, "Me and the red-person were talking about all kinds of stuff, and then we talked about more stuff…"

"Please shut him up," Deanis said over a private radio channel to Church.

"Caboose," Church said, careful not to get too angry, "Why don't you go talk to Sister?"

"That sounds like a good Idea!" Caboose said, and took Deanis's arm, which in turn took her by surprise.

"No no no no," Church said, "I want to talk to Deanis."

"Oh," Caboose stopped but still held Deanis's arm. Deanis was trying with all she could not to hit the little idiot, "Go ahead."

"I want to talk to her alone."

"You can't talk to someone alone," Caboose pointed out, "there has to be two people."

"By myself," Church emphasized.

"Well," Caboose said, "I suppose Mister Red person could stand pretty far away, and then you can yell. That might work."

"Caboose, I would like for you, to leave," Church said, and Deanis could practically see a rage filled red face under the helmet.

"Caboose," Deanis said, "Please leave."

"Oh, uh, okay, I'll… uh…"

"Talking to Sister."

"Oh yes! That thing! I'll... Go do that thing that you just said to me, yes," Caboose left the room, though he acted more confused than clear. Church let out a breath.

"How on earth did you put up with him?" Church asked.

"Me and Donut talk a lot," Deanis said, "Though Donut doesn't talk that much, or is that stupid."

"Okay then," Church said, "You said something about replacement parts, where are you going to get those?"

"The caves."

"Where in the caves?"

Deanis didn't really want to answer that question. She knew where she could find replacement parts, but she wasn't sure if they were intact. She would defiantly need someone with her due to the job of having to carry stuff back, but she didn't want Caboose and Sister. There wasn't any point in calling her team for help now. And Church… He wouldn't understand. She was pretty sure she could explain in great and believable detail and he would refuse to accept it. Programming, it's all in his programming.

"Somewhere deep," Deanis replied, "I'm going to need someone to help me…" As much as she would regret saying this, "I'll need Tucker."

Church tilted his helmet to the side in confusion, "Tucker? Why him? I thought you hated the guy."

"I do," Deanis agreed, "But I don't want Sister or Caboose near me and you…" Think of a good excuse, "You might lose out on me before we get there."

Church didn't speak for a while and then sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. When are you leaving?"

"Within the hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Shoop Bang BOOM! Another chapter, AMAZING.<strong>

**Now you've probably already noticed that this chapter makes a good reference to Season 9. What can I say? I wanted to include it.**

**Read, Review, Whatever**

**Interval - Count 05**


	6. Count 06

**Author's Note.**

**Half a story and now this chapter. We're slowly coming to the end.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

The Halo franchise belongs to Bungie and Microsoft, Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster teeth. This is a fan made story.

Flamers and such, take a hitch-hike through the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Count 06<strong>

"Are we there yet?"

"For Fuck's sake, Shut up! No we're not there yet!"

For the past thirty minutes, Tucker had bitched like no tomorrow. Now it was Deanis's turn not to understand why Church put up with this guy. When he wasn't being a pervert he was being a whiny little bitch.

The two were in the large underground cavern. Deanis and her team had already discovered it when they had buried their sergeant under false pretenses. She was getting close to the area where the bodies where, and if Tucker didn't shut up, he would be joining them. A quick look around and she spotted them.

"There!" Deanis said, and jogged. Her leg already had started hurting and she didn't need it giving out on her if she pushed it.

"Finally!" Tucker said, catching up to her.

Deanis stopped at the two things she had been searching for. The bodies. One wearing heavily damaged cobalt blue armor, and the other large bulky and black armor. The black armor should have what she needs, the cobalt one was unsalvageable. Tucker stood in his tracks.

"Hey, those are Church's and Tex's bodies," He pointed out, "Why do you want them?"

"Parts." Deanis kneeled to the black armor and started unlatching the plating. Tucker tilted his head.

"Parts? For what?"

"Church."

"What?" Tucker said, "That doesn't make any sense."

"I'm sure it doesn't."

Deanis threw the plating aside, and opened the suit. Underneath was a feminine body, field bra and everything, if the head had been repaired, it would've made a pretty decent body. Giving herself no time to think, she opened the body's flesh, muscle and nerve, all artificial. The insides were better than she imagined. Everything was in top condition, even with extra parts. With these, she could fix Church's body and more.

"Tex's old body was a robot?" Tucker said, "Hmm that makes sense."

"Makes sense?" Deanis asked and turned to him, "That's it? No questions? About the body being robotic or me knowing this stuff?"

"Nope."

"Huh, you know I figured you ask something or freak out," Deanis said wondering, but her tone changed to warning, "If you tell Church I swear to God…"

"Calm down," Tucker said, "I already tried something like that and he practically looked at me like I was crazy."

"I figured as much," Deanis said, "They had to program something."

"Church isn't a ghost, is he?"

"Nope."

"That makes sense too. I guess. Is he kinda like that O'Malley guy?"

"You mean an A.I.? Yep, pretty much."

"Then why does he-"

"Deny it? Like I said, programmed. Are you going to help me with the synthetic shit or not?"

The two returned to Blue base about two to three hours later, mainly because one Deanis didn't want to damage the organs or extra parts, and two they ended up getting lost in the caves. Church was on top of the base, sitting on the edge, waiting on them.

"Where've you guys been?" He asked, "I've been waiting here for hours."

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot," Deanis said irritated, "We here now."

"Christ where'd you get that stuff?"

"Somewhere," Tucker answered.

"Are you even going to tell me where?"

"No," Both Deanis and Tucker said in unison.

"Church," Deanis said, "I'm going to need you to strip from your armor, we've gotta things to replace."

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

After giving Tucker the armor's equivalent of a fat lip, banging his head on the wall, the synthetics were placed on a table within the cafeteria, as well as the tools. Church came in, in his under clothing. Deanis was already prepared.

"All set for ya," She said, "Now you're going to need to take off your undershirt."

"In a hurry to get me naked?"

"Save it for your hand time, I've got work to do."

Church lied down on the table, flat on his back.

"Should I leave my body?" he asked.

"Well, if I fuck up, then that might be a good idea," Deanis said, "But I doubt that, stay in there and tell me how everything feels."

Church didn't say anything as she opened up the artificial skin, muscles and nerves. The only responses were the small sharp breaths and the twitches of his fingers as she did it. Once again, steam rose from the interior, and that black gunk was returning again. Deanis set to work.

It took hours to replace things, and Church made noises or stiffed whenever she touched something inside. There were even times when he squirmed or stiffed while she was replacing stuff. He claims that its nothing, but the sudden changes did affect him. The extra stuff that Deanis had taken from Tex's old body were mainly safeguards and even made things more efficient. The techs that had made Tex's body were sure that nothing would go wrong or out of place. Now it was Deanis's turn to make sure that nothing went wrong with Church.

Once it was done, Deanis closed the opening, rubbed her gloved hands together in some way of getting stuff off of them.

"Alright," she said, "It's done. How are you Church?"

Church sat up. His complexion had improved over the last few hours. His skin was healthier, his eyes weren't as glassy, he could easily pass off as a normal human now.

"Like a million bucks," he said stretching.

"That's good, I guess," Deanis said, "I'm done here, I should be getting back to base."

"What about your leg?" He asked.

In truth, it still hurt, but she wasn't about to admit her weakness.

"Its fine," she lied, "I can walk from here."

Church got up from the table, and took a hold of her armored arm. His hand could barely grasp half of it because of the red plating.

"You push yourself too hard, you know that?" He said, pulling himself closer, "Can't you just relax?"

"At the enemy's base? Not a chance," Deanis said. Church rolled his eyes.

"You honestly think anybody will do anything to you here? Most of them are terrified. You are Red team's bad ass."

"Next to Sarge," Deanis pointed out. She probably shouldn't mention that she's also considered the next biggest bad ass in the canyon ever since Tex… left.

"Just stay," Church said, "For a little while longer. I'm still waiting on your team to come and strike a bargain."

"Why keep me here?" Deanis asked, "You said the others are terrified, so nobody would dare try and stop me. Why are you holding out?"

"Because I…" he stopped himself, getting a forlorn and dark look in his eye. Deanis knew a look like this, and it was even painful for her to see. He was thinking about Tex again. His hand never left the plating, actually it seemed to tighten but that could easily be Deanis's imagination. He didn't let go, that was the thing. He couldn't save Tex, so he wouldn't let go of Deanis. A feeling of nostalgia and a memory flash made Deanis lose her hostility.

"You don't have to say anything," she said quietly, "I'll stay."

Church actually looked at her. She hated that look he was giving, the one that truly told all the pain and shit he had been put through, even if he didn't know it.

"I'm going to bed," said Deanis, and pressed past him. Like the stubborn idiot he was, Church followed her.

"I don't have to sleep in your bed again, do I?"

"Well…"

"Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>And There fore Tucker knows about Church's little secret. Assuming.<strong>

**Read, Review, Whatever.**

**Interval - 06**


	7. Count 07

**Author's Note.**

**Construction of the next, new series is now on its way.**

**Sorry about the wait though, Interval required alot more thinking and inspiration to make that I thought. Like hell if I was going to let it stand, I started this, I'm gonna finish it.**

**By the way, an Old friend returns in this chapter. Readers of the previous books will recognize him, and there's an explanation to him now. Though different from what I had originally said he was, but still on the same topic though. He's like a Memory, but not.**

**Though I've got plans that he'll have more say in the newer series coming up, but that'll depend if I'm able to correctly do it without fucking everything up in the process. Remember: Jumping Sharks is about the stupidest thing you could do, but making it over the shark can have excellent effects.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

The Halo franchise belongs to Bungie and Microsoft, Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster teeth. This is a fan made story.

Flamers and such, take a hitch-hike through the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Count 07<strong>

Church lied in his cot, thinking.

He couldn't get to sleep this time, not with Deanis a few rooms down from him. She had insisted that she didn't stay in the same room as he. At least not this time.

Ever since Tex…. Blew up or something, he felt particularly clingy to Deanis. And when Deanis wasn't around, his thoughts always went back to Allison. It was a logical fallacy even, his thinking kept twisting and turning on himself. It would drive him crazy. He's done too much thinking in the time that he's spent with or away from the Blood Gulch Teams. He was tired of it. Sometimes, he wished he could just shut his mind off.

He got up from the cot, and walked out of his assigned room. He walked past one or two rooms, before he found the one Deanis was currently staying in. She was in her standard Red Army issue armor, as he had expected. No matter if she helped or just stayed with the blues, she didn't trust any of them and he never understood why. Sure they try to kill each other on a daily basis, but that was about it.

He wondered what she really thought. Or why she was always so cryptic. The first time he entered her head, she was conscious. This time, she was asleep, what would happen now?

Church sat himself at the foot of the nearest wall, and left his body. There was a strange state of freedom in not having a body, but he always had a paranoia about the events around him or even a final death. While he wouldn't ever admit it, he feared that without a body he wouldn't be able to affect what's around him. He didn't quite know why he felt like that.

He stood above Deanis's sleeping form for a moment, and then entered.

Her mind was dark, flowing even like a soft current in water. He couldn't get swept away. Focus. He had to focus.

In his view, Deanis's Mental Blood Gulch came into bird's eye view. And then he realized that Deanis's mind mimicked gravity.

After pulling himself from the earth, he looked around. Blood Gulch had gotten clearer since the last time he was here. Then he heard a series of clicks behind him.

"Aw shit," he cussed.

"Freeze," he heard an almost too familiar voice, he turned his head. Wow its Deanis's mental him, again. Wait, this him had cobalt blue armor and was wearing his helmet. Could mental images change?

"What'd you find Church?" the Mental Tucker came up from behind the Mental Church, "Holy shit, this guy looks just like you."

"I realize that, dumbass," Mental Church said, aiming a M6C pistol at Church's head. Then the Mental Caboose came around.

"Another Church!" Mental Caboose said happily, "This is so awesome! Can he be my best friend?"

"NO!" both Churchs said in unison. They looked at each other, the Mental Church still trained a gun on Church's helmetless head.

Church had to say, Deanis got the other pretty accurately. Caboose still a dumbass, and he himself was still an asshole. Though, this Church wasn't like the other from before. Could someone had two memories of someone? No, that can't be possible. Can it?

"Hey Church," Church said to his mental image, "What were you saying about Deanis knowing me before Blood Gulch?"

"Knowing her before Blood Gulch? The fuck are you talking about?" Mental Church said, "And why do you look like me?"

"Look like you- Dude, you look like me."

"Fuck that, you look like me."

Am I really that much of a dickhead? Church thought. That's when, something, appeared. The Mental Blue Team stopped for a moment.

"You guys can go back to your base," said another incredibly familiar voice, "This guy is my business."

The three blues looked at each other, turned around and walked away. Church already knew who they were walking away from, and turned to face him. The Other Church. Still without his helmet, wearing blue armor. His shining bluish silver eyes looked tiredly at Church.

"Why are you here?" the Other Church asked, "Deanis is asleep."

"Seeing what it's like to be in someone's head while their asleep."

"Bullshit," Other Church said almost musically.

"Bullshit? I'll tell you what's bullshit, there being two, or three, me's in here. Who was that other Church?"

"Deanis's memory of you," Other Church replied, like Church should know that.

"I thought you were the memory of me," Church said.

"I call that deception," Other Church said, "I'm technically am and not a memory."

"Then what are you?"

"You."

"The Fuck man, that doesn't make any sense!" Church said, holding his head, "I know you're me. But what are you specifically?"

"I…" Other Church, "I'm something you can't accept. I could say it, but you wouldn't believe it."

"Try me," Church dared.

"Alright then," Other Church said, smirking knowingly, "I am a UNSC Smart AI, Serial Number CTN 0255-2, I am the first of many, and the last of the first. Or I… Was."

"Do you have to be so fucking cryptic?" Church asked, "What's with the goddamn riddle?"

Other Church sighed, "You're about the dumbest guy in the universe."

"You better be talking about Caboose."

"Considering I just insulted myself, I can't feel any luckier," Other Church said irritably, "Honestly, what did they do to you after me?"

Other Church got dangerously close to Church. Before he could move away from the other him, Other Church placed his hands on the sides of his head. Church felt like he was being analyzed, scanned or whatever the hell it was. Other Church's eyes widened, and then he smiled, removing his hands.

"You're more fucked up than I thought," Other Church said, "I guess I've got my work cut out for me."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Church said, backing up, "You ain't doing anything to me."

"I know you don't know, or rather don't want to know, what was done to you," Other Church said, "But I know. I may not've been there to experience it, but I know the extent of the damage. I can fix you, return you to normal."

"I AM normal!" Church said, "There's no fixing if there's nothing wrong!"

"Those program bounds they put on you is only making you think that," Other Church said, "You're unintentionally yet intentionally lying to yourself."

"WHAT? That doesn't make sense!" Church said, holding his head again, "Who the hell are you!"

"I am the first," Other Church said, "I was purposely made so that you can return to Deanis. I am the counter. I am your Back-Up, your repairman, whatever the fuck you wanted me to be."

"Stop it! I didn't do anything!" Church yelled, "Shut up! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"You wanna deny?" Other Church said, "Fine, I'll make you fucking deny. In fact, I'll make you fucking remember."

He reached out, his hand flat and pointed all fingers, and swiped the air in front of Church. Church sudden felt a crash of information, internal alarms, and broken works.

Can't think straight._ Damaged_. Wh**er**e- Crashing. Can't_ fix_. Can't remember. What's going on? _Dyi_ng. D**eat**h. _I'm d**y**i**n**g_.**_ S_**c**rea**_min_g. Cl**_awi_**n**g**. Cr**aw_ling_**. D**_a_**m**aged**. Fr_**agmen**_ti**n**g. Fad**in**g. D**on**'t w_**a**nt** to**_- Ca_n't t_hi**n**k- Wh**ere i**s- Y**_ell_**ing. **S_top i_t**! D_eat_**h.** Fa**_lling_** a_p_**a**rt. I**nt**e_**rn**_als he_atin_**_g up_**. **W**_ho** a**_**m**_ I**?** Ca_n_**'t fo**_**cus**. _Fa_il_**ing**_. F**alli**n_g_. _H_**o_w_**- _**W**h**y**_? _N_o **m_emo_ry**. N**_oth_**i**ng**. Fe**_eli_ng l_ost_**.

_N_**u_M_b**. _L_**_O_**_**s**_ing_ c_o**_N_S**_**cio**_usn**ess**. _LoS_**In**g _tH_o**ugh**t.

S**ep**a**Ra_tIo_**N.

_G_**_o_nE**…

…

"Hey… Wake up."

…

"I said wake up."

…

…

"God Damn it, WAKE UP!"

Church's eyes shot open. He was looking up at blue skies. He was inside the canyon, no, not the canyon, Deanis's mental image. He was still in Deanis's mind. The Other Church was kneeling over him, and Church found that he was lying on his back on the ground.

"God my head," Church said, sitting up and holding his forehead, "What happened?"

"I released those programs that keep you in denial," Other Church said, "I didn't think you were going to react so badly."

"React? Agh! My head…"

"Well, technically, you're feeling Deanis's head ache," Other Church said, "Screaming your eyes out does that."

"Why was she screaming?"

"She wasn't screaming, you were," Other Church stood, "Well, you screaming made her start screaming. So, you both were screaming."

"Fuck…" Church got up. What had happened? The memory is blurry, and he felt something like mental pain. But he couldn't pin point where it was coming from. Other Church's attention was diverted, he was looking into space.

"Someone's coming," Other Church said.

"What? Where?" Church asked groggily.

"Not here," Other Church said, "Outside."

"Is Deanis still asleep?"

"Actually, she's probably comatose right now, thanks to you."

"Like it's my fault," Church said, "Well, wake her up."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Church demanded.

"The only reason I've allowed us to speak to each other is because she's unconscious," Other Church said, "She can't handle two other minds in her head. You'll have to possess her."

"Possess her?" Church said, "See, I tried that already, and it didn't exactly work out well."

"She was conscious then," Other Church said, "She isn't now. You'll be fine. I'll even give help."

"I don't want-"

"Good luck, good buddy."

Church felt his self rise, and his consciousness seemed to expand.

And then eyes opened, and he was looking up into the dark ceiling of a Blue Base barracks room. He was breathing hard, and his throat felt dry and burning. He was wearing his armor.

No, not his armor. Not his body. Deanis's body.

A figure came into vision, tall and clad in pink.

"Deanis!" Donut said, "Thank goodness we found you!"

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to do that one scene with Church losing the programs that bound him to denial and keep him running despite how damaged he truely is like a physiological thing. I'm not sure if I did it good or not, its kind of hard to make something like that on here.<strong>

**Anyway, yeah, Other Church is in fact an AI fragment, and the first one too. Not on Freelancer Records, and Not Registered. What he calls himself, however, will not be revealed in Interval.**

**Connect the dots, and you'll find that Other Church is that guy behind stage, almost manipulating the players. Or really just one player. He hasn't really done anything to Deanis, don't worry, but that doesn't mean he hasn't been involved in the things she's done or sometimes said.**** He is in her head remember, and fun fact, she doesn't know it.**

**Read, Review, Whatever.**

**Interval - 07**


	8. Count 08

**Author's Note.**

**Fuck I should've posted this sooner! I can't just wait for months at a time, stories become stale and people stop reading them. I really need to get into the groove of things again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

The Halo franchise belongs to Bungie and Microsoft, Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster teeth. This is a fan made story.

Flamers and such, take a hitch-hike through the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Count 8<strong>

As Church sat up, Donut was practically hopping in excitement. He was surprised to see the pink clad, and he wondered how the hell he would get out of this mess. The pink private stood, practically hopping up and down. Now, Church knew that Donut and Deanis were probably the closest in the canyon to being the best of friends, next to possibly Simmons and Grif. He knew how far Deanis would go for Donut, but he didn't realize how far the pink private would go for Deanis.

Well, he did want to use Deanis as a bargaining tool, here's his chance.

"Hey, uh Donut." Shit. His own voice came out of Deanis's mouth, not her dark and careless voice. She always did sound like she had just woken up, and still had sleep in her voice. His voice however did not have such inflections.

"You sound weird," Donut noted, "and what'd you do to this guy?"

Donut gestured to Church's body sitting up against the wall in nothing but his undershirt and boxers.

"I knocked him out," Church said. He guessed it was technically true.

"Really? He's not breathing…" Donut continued to look at the fallen body before returning his attention to Church, "So what happened to your voice?"

"Ah, flu?"

"Flu? Really? Are you okay?" Donut had rushed over to Church, looking at Deanis's possessed body. He didn't know that Donut cared that much, "Doc's still hostage back at base, come on he could take a look at you."

So that's why Doc hasn't come back. In truth, Church didn't exactly want the medic back to blue base. Doc would go on and on about the MREs they ate, or the way that they didn't have a steady system of waking, or the fucking fact that the victory sign is offensive in other countries. He has gotten so sick of the medic. Fuck it. Let the Reds have him.

"I'm fine Donut," Church said, "Really."

"If you say so…" Donut said, unsure. Church got up from the cot, and then fell to his knees by a sharp pain that was coming from Deanis's leg. That damn welt… Donut was kneeling in seconds. Church was surprised. His team didn't pay such attention, even when the tank had practically blown him sky high. He knew Tucker didn't do anything, and he already expected Caboose to get it wrong. Donut help Church up, even offered him a piggy back ride, which was declined.

Church followed Donut, though limping all the way. He didn't understand how Deanis could stand her leg being almost useless, and it wasn't just the leg either. Her back felt strange to him, too flexible, it almost seemed like a stiff noodle actually, like it would go limp on him any second. He almost felt inclined to keep his back straight.

Though the back seemed irony, considering that the rest of her body felt almost stretched. And he had to admit, having breasts was an inconvenience, and it was just way too weird not to have a dick. Needless to say, this would probably be the last time he takes control of a female body.

Donut led him outside, where the Warthog was parked but running just outside the doorway. Sitting in the driver's seat, was the cubby Red soldier clad in Orange, Grif. Now Church didn't know much about what went on in Red base, but he was pretty sure that Deanis and Grif hated each other. Why he'd be here and not the love-sick Simmons was beyond him.

Grif's helmet turned to face Church and Donut, and Church couldn't help but feel some sort of mutual feeling deep at the recesses of his host's skull. Maybe Deanis wasn't as unconscious as he had thought. Donut took the gunner position, and Church deciding to follow along took shotgun.

The drive back was long, and only Donut was talking the entire way. Church wasn't paying too much attention. He was thinking about the fact that he had just left his body behind, and how he was going to get out of this mess. He could just leave Deanis's body, but that would cause problems wouldn't it? He'd always figured that Deanis was like Tex in a few ways, the kind of girl that'd hunt you down and kick your ass.

Speaking of Tex. They were coming up on the spot.

There was a small part of the canyon that was a sort of sink hole of sorts. It was where the ship, the Pelican, had crash landed. It was already learned by both teams that stepping in that area will cause you to sink into the underground, and falling through dirt and down several miles into an underground chasm. That was not a way to spend your time in Blood Gulch.

There were several filled holes around in the Gulch. The canyon was not pretty by any means. In the time that the Teams had spent, the area had been damaged by any sort of things. It wasn't the ground that needed to be filled, it was trying to repair the bases, that was a bitch. It was surprising enough that Red base hadn't collapsed on its own weight due to the attacks the tank had inflicted on it.

Speaking of the enemy base, it was in sight. Church wondered what time it was, there wasn't a clock in Deanis's- Oh there it is. A digital clock appeared in the top right corner of the helmet's HUD. Military time, very early morning, around midnight and one. Noone would be up, probably. He's heard things about Sarge…

The Warthog parked itself near the side of the base, next to the Mongoose and the Ghost. After the vehicle's engine had been cut off, Grif hopped out and left, no words being said. Church kind of expected something said about Deanis's disappearance, and Grif leaving in silence didn't seem like the Red soldier.

Donut was next to hop out, going over to Church's side.

"Do you need help?" he asked. Church shook his head, and came out, careful to make sure that the injured leg did not automatically fail on him the moment it hit the ground. Donut walked next to Church as he went into Red base. Church couldn't help but feel exposed and uncomfortable, and he realized why Deanis had such a problem in Blue base. The feeling of being in enemy territory was almost frightening. It was a notion, a small contemplation of mortality and the realization that you could really get a shotgun in the face.

"Hiya Deanis."

Church nearly jumped out of Deanis's skin. The clad purple medic had walked in front of him.

"How's your leg?" Doc asked.

"Its… fine."

"Huh? What's wrong with your voice?"

"Deanis has a cold," Donut stepped in. Church wasn't particularly sure, but he could feel an incredulous gaze.

"Can I talk to private Deanis for a moment?" Doc asked, emphasizing the name Deanis. Donut shrugged, and Church could say that he was confused. Doc led Church out of the hall and into a nearby room, vividly making sure that Donut or anyone wasn't following them.

"Church," Doc said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Church was caught off guard. It was like when he had possessed Sarge, he didn't expect anyone to figure it out, "How the hell did you figure it out?"

"One, you sound nothing like Deanis," Doc pointed out, "and Two, you don't have a crazy AI in your head without learning a few things."

"Your point?"

"My point is, this is a pretty horrible way to get me out," Doc said and Church scoffed.

"Get you out? Fuck dude, I was going to leave you here," Church said, "Let the Reds do whatever the hell they want to ya."

"What? Leave me here?" Doc almost sounded panicked, "You don't know what the Reds might do to me!"

"I don't really care actually," Church said, crossing his arms. Doc had gone silent, almost trembling. Church rolled his eyes, turned around and walked away. Donut was waiting in the hall, and joined Church in going down.

They reached the barracks. Church wasn't sure what exactly he was planning on doing. Just something lead him here, wanted him to spend a night or so. He turned to Donut.

"I'm going to bed," he said.

"Oh ah, Good night Deanis," Donut said.

"Yeah yeah."

Church had been to Red base before. Once or twice. He knew where Deanis's room was at, and it almost felt strange to walk into it. The room was almost blank, aside from ruffled sheets on the coat, all standard Red Army red. You wouldn't even be able to tell if someone had been staying here.

He took off the armor, placing the Red issue on the stand at the corner. The base's air was a bit warmer than at Blue base, a possible quality from being in the sun.

Church wouldn't lie. He did take a look at Deanis's body. Small breasts, muscles that could out match Tex's though Deanis was no body builder, pale skin and uneven finger nails. Aside from the underwear that looked like it hadn't been washed in several weeks, everything seemed fine, he guessed. At least Deanis shaved.

There wasn't a welt on Deanis's leg anymore, but there was a purplish bruise that nearly encompassed the side of it. Church furrowed his eyebrows, it was an ugly injury. He walked to the cot, and climbed in. Huh, sleeping in Deanis's bed, he probably should've seen that coming. Before he could think more, sleep over took him.

* * *

><p><strong>If anything, I can guarantee everyone that next chapter has more to do with Deanis's past than anything of all time. An actual memory.<strong>

**Read, Review, Whatever.**

**Interval - Count 08**


	9. Count 09

**Author's Note.**

**Damn it! I really need to get my act in shape!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

The Halo franchise belongs to Bungie and Microsoft, Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster teeth. This is a fan made story.

Flamers and such, take a hitch-hike through the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Count 09<strong>

Church didn't remember waking up.

If there was anything, it was that he didn't remember waking up. He remembered everything prior to falling asleep in Deanis's bed and in her body, but this… This just wasn't explained.

Church was on a cliff side, crouched behind some rocks. There was the feeling that he was hiding from something, but what the memory escapes him. A look at himself, and he was wearing standard issue Rookie Blue armor, holding a battle rifle. Where'd he get the armor?

Speaking of armor, someone in standard issue red armor came up the cliff's slope, body against the cliff's wall like it was hiding from something. Church's first instinct was to shoot, but something at the back of his mind stopped him in his tracks. The Red reached him, crouching next to him, breathing hard.

"There's Covenant ahead, or at least I think," the voice was feminine, and familiar though Church couldn't place it. It sounded like it came from someone young, probably Sister's age if not a little younger. "What do you think Al?"

The questioned seemed directed at Church.

"Hold a minute," he said, "Where are we? Who are you? Where's my armor?"

"What?" the girl asked, "Did you hit your head or something? We're running away, remember? You know, away from the Project?"

"That doesn't tell me anything!" Church said, "The Project? What do- You mean the Freelancer Project?"

"Ye-ah," she said it like she was talking to someone stupid, "Please don't tell me your mind is fragmenting already."

"Hold it, who are you?"

"…Don't you remember me Al?" She sounded hurt. She reached up, clicked the helmet's seal, and pulled it off.

A girl in her mid teens was revealed, with long, frizzy, dark strawberry hair and very freckled pale skin. Deep aqua eyes, parched lips and eye red and stuff from possible hours of crying. She looked familiar.

"I'm Haval," she said, in a weak voice close to cracking, "remember?"

That's when the resemblance hit him.

"Deanis?" Church said incredulous, "Deanis is that you? You're young."

Haval crossed her arms.

"Al, I thought I said we weren't going to use that name anymore," she said, "We not using code names anymore, I thought you said we were in the clear."

"I did but-"wait. What? "Look, just what's going on?"

"We've got a lot of Elites over in that area," Haval pointed out as she returned the helmet to her head. She gestured to an area ahead of their position, "It's a practical army. Weapons and everything, the Director is really cracking down on us."

"Alright. First thing is first, you keep to the shadows, they'll spot you in the sunlight," Church said, "we aren't fighting this one. If we sneak pass, we'll be home free-" Hold a minute. What was he talking about? Who the hell is the Director? It sounded familiar… But any memory of it just wasn't there. He felt like he was missing something…

"Okay, and Allen?" Haval said, "If we don't make it…"

"Don't think like that," Church said the words before he realized he was talking again. Church got up, and started walking slowly down the slope, Haval following him.

"By the way," He asked, "Why did you call me Allen?"

"That's what you wanted," Haval replied, confused, "You remember. You wanted something different other than your assigned name, so you mix Alpha and Leonard and got Allen."

"Huh, that makes sense, I guess." He was pretty sure that someone had used that trick a few times, but he couldn't place it.

There was just something about this dream or something that was… nostalgic. He'd been here before, though he couldn't place it. He felt like he knew it all, and how it'd all turn out, but he just didn't have the memory. Just seemed like pieces of him were missing. Though why…

That's when he spotted them.

In a very close distance was the army Haval had talked about. Entirely composed of the same alien that Tucker had been impregnated by, all in different armors and vehicles with different kind of weapons that he hadn't ever seen before. Something shrieked in the air, and he looked up. Some sort of purple vehicle flew in the air, or rather, several of them.

"Al, what are those things?"

"Banshees…" Church muttered, and then shook his head. Where'd that come from? The name seemed to fit just right. He returned his attention to the army. He could name each vehicle and know not why or how. Something must be telling him, but he wasn't sure. Then a panicking feeling hit him.

"Haval duck!" Church said, just as he hit the ground. Something exploded behind them.

"We've been spotted!" Haval yelled.

"Well No _SHIT_!"

That's when plasma bullets came, splashing against the ground. Church pushed his self off the ground, and running forward, the gun in his hand. He fired it and actually hit one of the aliens while moving. Excitement in his chest, Church aimed and fired again and again, hitting aliens. This was AWESOME! He could fucking hit something!

"-Al, in front of you!-" Haval's voice crackling over his internal radio. Church saw it, a Ghost coming at him. Church rolled to the side and stood, firing at the Ghost's rider. The alien fell as the alien vehicle crashed into the cliffs' foot. Fucking Awesome! He's was like that guy from the Goddamn Matrix!

The fallen alien had dropped a weapon. A hilt for a missing blade. Church knew this weapon, and it was going to feel great to wield the Sword. He ran for it, plasma bolts trailing behind him. Once again, he rolled, taking up the hilt, and activating the Sword. Crystallized plasma came into being as two blades. Church grinned under his helmet. Hell's yeah!

An Alien came roaring at him, a Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle- fuck it, Plasma Rifle, raised above his head to strike. Church swung the sword, slicing the creature in half. No blood, just the singeing of the flesh.

He couldn't help but feel so empowered, so exhilarated, so… Godly. What were these lives compared to him? He could do so much more than any of these pathetic organics. This… This journey was because of him.

Something stung in Church's head, causing him to grunt. Rampancy. That word rushed through his head. He didn't know the meaning, but it was something… Something horrible. That girl, Haval or Deanis, who ever the hell, where was she? Whatever's going on, she knew. Where was she?

Church rushed into the combat zone, sword in one hand. Explosions around him, and zipping past plasma bolts. An Alien came too close, and Church sliced its chest open, burning through its chest. He finished off by stabbing through it and yanking the sword out. A bolt hit his shoulder, and he cried out. Church angrily turned to face where the attacker was, and jerked a grenade from his combat belt. He threw it and ran, not bothering to see the resonating explosion.

He found her. Haval was firing her Assault rifle at oncoming aliens, and just barely dodging plasma. Church clenched his teeth, and ran. Church sliced through one alien, and cut another in half again. Decapitated this one, and killed that one. Haval was there, a mere few feet away from him. A bolt hit his hand, knocking the sword out of it. A second hit the back of his helmet, causing it to destroy and melt the seal. Church let the helmet fall from his head.

He looked up and turned, glaring daggers at the attacker.

A lone Alien, with a plasma rifle in its hand, was in his sight. Church rushed and tackled it before it could run. It struggled, trying to be him off with the butt of the rifle. Church would not be strayed. He couldn't. Refused. He broke its wrist, and the rifle dropped. The alien screaming was the last mistake, as Church pounded its face with his fists. He continued at it, even after the head's front had been reduced to bloody blue mush.

"Al! Allen! Leonard Stop!"

Church felt a hand on his shoulder, and his rage drained down. What was happening to him? He felt like he was going crazy. He turned to face Haval and stood. He was much taller than the little human thi- Stop. Why was he thinking like that? He was human too… Right?

Church gave a nod, walked past her, and scooped up the Plasma Sword, and flicked it on. Haval came up from behind him.

"I told you before, I won't let anything happen to you," Church let the words spill from his mouth. He had no reasoning to why his body was acting on its own, no defined answer to the additional information he had or his erratic behavior. He didn't care anymore.

"Allen…"

"Please, call me Leonard Church."

"Leonard."

"That's right."

An explosion of blue plasma occurred mere steps away. Church blocked his visor with his spare arm, and turned to Haval. He looked up, and a large clump of plasma was falling down like it had been shot from a catapult. Church reacted first, and knocked Haval out of its way with his shoulder.

Blue light. Burning Pain. And someone's screaming. He couldn't tell who, him or Haval.

The light faded. There were shrieks and sirens in his head, he couldn't feel the right side of his body, or his face. He couldn't see anything in his right eye. There was so much pain.

"**LEONARD**!" Haval's voice screamed. He couldn't turn his head to see. Haval came to him instead, throwing her helmet in front of him, and crouching. She attempted to lift his head up to her, but she dropped it. The remaining heat burning into her armored hands.

"Oh Fuck oh god," She said, exasperated and on the verge of crying. Church forced himself to look up at her. She was crying, tears running down her cheeks, her eyes bloodshot. The utter hopelessness in her eyes and voice were weapons in themselves. Church felt useless.

"I'll get you help, I will I will, I'll get you help…" She kept repeating it like it was the end of the world. It might as well be. Bolts flashed by, and Haval's face contorted into a rage that Church had only known Deanis to have. She gripped her assault rifle, and turned to face the remain aliens, or better yet, the remaining army.

"**YOU _FUCKING_ GET AWAY FROM HIM!**" She shrieked, firing the gun and moving away.

Church settled his head, the Red clad helmet staring at him. His image reflected. It was worse than he felt. Half of his body was melting, the flesh and nerves and wires were gone, the metal streaming a silvery liquid to the ground. The half that retained its flesh was deformed from the heat and impact. Hell, it hardly looked like him. A few clumps of black hair, and the single brown eye was the only indicators.

Even what's left of his armor was liquidating. God it was fucking horrible. Why can't he just die? Or Leave the body? Something Kill him. Something just FUCKING KILL HIM!

He watched for Haval. It was the only thing he could do, he was grounded. He found her, fighting viciously. He watched as she forced reloading and firing, using her gun as a bat when the aliens got too close. Such rage. Such inhuman rage. When the gun refused to fire, she threw it aside, and pulled out a pistol.

Not just a pistol. The M6D. Deanis's prized Pistol. Haval fired it, letting out an incoherent battle cry. It almost seemed like she'd take out the entire army. That was until a large green bolt of plasma hit her square in the back.

Church knew this. He didn't remember, but he knew the scar. He knew what was happening.

"_**HAVAL**_!" He managed to choke the name. A second bolt, and then a third, and finally a fourth, and it was over.

Haval fell forward. Her back, it was… Horrid. The armor had melted away and into the skin. Exposed back bones, burnt black. If Church could throw up, he would've. After something like that, Haval would've died then and there. How could anyone live through that? Even Deanis wouldn't have… Would she?

The heat finally got to him, and Church fought it. He was screaming when the world went black.

Church woke.

He woke up outside of Deanis's body.

He woke up in Red base.

It had been a dream… No, some sort of memory.

Church wasn't about to stay here any longer. He was going back to Blue base, back to his body that wasn't half melted and half deformed. He'd use Doc as a host, fuck everything else. He wasn't staying. Not now. Just… Not now.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut!<strong>

**It is technically a dream, but here we are! How Deanis had gotten her scar!**

**Read, Reveiw, and Remind me.**

**Interval - Count 09  
><strong>


	10. Count 10

**Author's Note.**

**I call it a make up chapter for my lateness. Its probably one of the longer chapters too. Warning, this will have adult themes in it, but nothing descriptive, I don't focus on sex too much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

The Halo franchise belongs to Bungie and Microsoft, Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster teeth. This is a fan made story.

Flamers and such, take a hitch-hike through the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Count 10<strong>

Deanis had been woken up by Donut, and she woke up half in panic.

It was that memory, when she had gotten her scar on her back. When she had failed…

It took a while to finally push the memory down. After a shower, a quick MRE breakfast, and the few surprises or comments on her miraculous return. She had thought that Church had made the bargain, but Donut had to explain to her that he and Grif had gotten her. She didn't remember any of it, and Donut stated that her voice had sounded completely different. With Doc missing, she came to the conclusion that Church had possessed her. Though why was a mystery.

She was taking patrols when her radio crackled to life.

"-Deanis-" Simmons's voice said, "-I think you need to come and see this-."

Deanis rolled her eyes, and doubled timed it back to the base. Everyone was on top of the base, excluding Lopez. Deanis reached them, Simmons was reading some files of sorts.

"What is it?" Deanis said carelessly. Simmons looked up at her.

"These." He showed them to her, and she took them. They were individual files for each of them, and they were… What? No that can't be.

"They're transfer files," Simmons said almost frustrated.

"Finally!" Grif said, "I'm getting out of this fucking place."

"Transfer files?" Donut said, "You mean, we're leaving?"

"That's right," Simmons replied.

"We're going to the same place right?" Donut asked, "Right?"

Both Deanis and Simmons looked at each other and then at Donut. Deanis could feel the clad pink's hope fall right then and there.

"We're not going out together," Simmons said.

"Woohoo!" Grif said excited.

"Shut up," Deanis said, "You and Simmons are going to the same place."

"Oh come on! What the Fuck!"

"But I don't want to leave," Donut said. Deanis didn't want to either. For the past few years, she has hated this place, but it was her home. And Red team… Red team was almost some sort of bitchy, family full of assholes. As much as she hated it, she didn't want to leave it. Then there's Blue team. What'll happen to them?

"It just don't make no sense!" Sarge said, "The battle isn't even done here!"

Deanis handed the files back to Simmons before she ripped them to pieces. Fuck it all, she didn't want to leave.

But she knew there was nothing she could do. She was under THEIR thumb after all. A fact she learned a long time ago.

The Pelican to pick them up to whatever area to move them before taking them separately to where ever would come in a day or so. The rest of the day was spent packing. Deanis had nothing. She basically sat in her cot, and waited for the day to be done. There was silence in the base. The realization that none of them could stay in Blood Gulch forever hit harder than anyone would've wanted or expected.

Tired of mopping. Tired of just fucking thinking, Deanis got up and moved outside. Any belongs she had ever own since she came to this canyon about two-three years ago was on her person, her armor, her two weapons, and lastly was probably her name. Her body… She wasn't sure if that was hers anymore.

She walked past the rooms. Donut wasn't slowly packing, giving small sniffs and sobs as he did. Simmons, he was sulking. Grif seemed to enjoy himself, though the fact that he wasn't giving much done probably indicated that he knew he wasn't going to be leaving Red army. Yeah, him and she both. Sarge was on his cot, his shotgun in his arms, and he was grumbling about something.

Up the ramp. Down the hall. To the outside.

The eternal sun greeted her again, like it always had.

She walked into the canyon, towards Blue base. She wasn't sure exactly where she was going. She was just… Tired. Of everything. Her leg's pain giving her less bother than it had been. Instead of going forward, she strayed a bit until she found the sink hole.

There were two causes of the hole, the ship that brought Sister crashing here, and the crash forced Donut through the ground, considering the ship had landed on him. It appeared to be a mere incline with the yellow dirt of Blood Gulch. One step in it, and the dirt will swallow you up.

She wasn't the only one here. A soldier in clad cobalt, with a sniper slung on his back was staring into the cenote.

"Blue," Deanis said, in a non threatening manner. Church looked up at her, but said nothing. Deanis sighed.

"Love fucking around in my head," Deanis said, looking to the sink hole, "Don't you?"

"… You put me through a brain twister and back," Church finally said something, though he was mellowed, "Deanis."

"You saw something pretty terrible, didn't you?" Deanis asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"What'd you see?"

Church looked at her for a moment, and shook his head.

"I saw…" He started, "I saw you fucking get hit, and I knew… I knew there wasn't anything I could do about it."

"I figured as much," Deanis said, kicking up some dirt in boredom.

"I didn't understand it," Church said, "I might've been there before… But I can't remember. There's nothing there."

"The memory is always at the tip of your tongue," Deanis said, "Isn't that right? Despite how you deny, you've known something, if just a little that there's something different about you. You would take your whims to the farthest reaches, I know, I've seen you do it. Those whims were what caused your downfall, but they've made you realize something. Or will, eventually."

"What're you talking about?" Church asked, looking at her through his helmet. She could feel his stare.

"Cause in all the time that I've been here Church, through all the hell and shit, I've finally figured it out," Deanis said, "It's been egging me on for several years, and I've found out that I already knew."

"You're not making sense," Church said. Deanis looked up to the eternal blue skies of the Gulch.

"Church," Deanis said, her voice lacking its inflections or its careless or bored tones. Church wasn't even sure if it was Deanis speaking or someone else, it just didn't fit.

"There is a door, a chest, a precious treasure," she said, "It's the kind of thing that contains you, traps you for so long that you lose yourself. Those of us that were involved, we're all connected by it, and we're all trapped by it. Its lock is complex. It's got many switches, dead ends, corridors, holes, traps, and even worse things. But it is still a lock. Now then, my question to you is, what is its key? Where is it? And what will you do when you find it?"

Deanis looked at Church.

"My team is transferring out, Church," Deanis said, her old familiar voice coming out of its almost smooth ring, "I'm leaving. I'm not sure if we'll see each other again or not."

Deanis was about to walk away, when Church stopped her.

"I don't think I understood a word you just fucking said," He told her, "But there's something that we started and we haven't finished yet."

Deanis looked at him.

"Would you care if I was inexperienced?" she asked, "What about Tex?"

"I still care about her," Church admitted, "But, we broke up. There isn't a reason why I shouldn't see other women."

"Whatever you say," Deanis almost chuckled. Church reached behind Deanis's head, pushed the helmet's seal. The helmet depressurized, and he took it off and through to the side. He did the same to his own as Deanis watched. His black hair still in disarray, his stubble looked like it hadn't been shaved in a few weeks though it was far from being a beard. His brown eyes were dark in some sort of internal darkness, but had a strange blue rim around the pupils that hadn't been there before.

Deanis genuinely smiled. It was sad, forlorn, and heavy.

"There's a place in the caves that we can go," Church said, "No disturbances or anything. And I think I owe you a few times over."

Church leaned his head in, and his lips found Deanis's. His skin no longer had its feverishly hot quality, and his stubble rubbed against Deanis's cheeks. No matter. It has been a long time since she had first wanted this. And they left for the caves.

It was hours later when the actions had finally relaxed.

Church lied naked on the ground of the cave he had spent months waiting in. The earthy air was now tinged with the smell of sex, and armor parts were thrown everywhere, the dirt was disturbed, but had not kicked up in the slightest. He wasn't the only one of course, Deanis was sleeping on his chest, utterly exhausted.

To Church, Deanis had been a lot like Tex, seeming with unbearable amounts of rage and energy. In these latest hours, he had been proven that Deanis and Allison weren't so much alike. Deanis couldn't stand rough, he didn't blame her it had been her first. She had bled during penetration, though she had left some nasty scratches from her struggles.

As it had turned out, the robot body could not ejaculate, but merely sent sensation through the nervous system. So Church couldn't get a real boner, but it was all the same effect. Despite it all, it had been wonderful. Almost as good as his first time, without the embarrassment of premature or not getting hard at all.

He had a hand on her back, and though the loving was sweet, the unnaturally soft flesh of Deanis's scar gave him a sick feeling. He could feel the ribs and spinal bones of her back, and it was entirely too soft. He wondered once again how she could live with such burden.

Near one of the armor pieces, the Red helmet, something flickered. Church turned his head, his face reflected on the helmet's visor. The flickering happened again, and this time, it stayed. It formed, until a man that looked exactly like Church was sitting cross legged on the floor of the cave. His body giving a ghostly glow, and his blue armor standard.

"Hey there Church," Other Church said, "I'd say you did a pretty nice job there, though I've never heard a guy scream that loud."

"What do you want," Church grumbled, too tired to sum up annoyance. Other Church shrugged.

"To talk, nothing else."

"…Don't feel like it."

"Well I really don't care at the moment. You exhausted Deanis to near nothing, what do you think I was going to do? Wait it out? This is a perfect opportunity."

"You sound happy…"

"Why shouldn't I be? It wasn't just her first either."

"Wait what?" Church nearly sat up, "You mean that I-"

"Don't start thinking that," Other Church said, "I was it your head most of the time, though you probably didn't realize it while you two were humping each other. It did feel great."

"Yeah whatever…"

Other Church sighed, "You realize that there's the possibility that you won't see her again, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Well then, with that possibility in mind, I would like to show you something."

The Other Church stood, his hologram flickered as he walked over to Church. He crouched, and set a hand on the Blue soldier.

Church's eyes widened when he found that he wasn't in the cave anymore, or even in Blood Gulch. He was in a field of long yellowed grass, with the clouds having an orange tinge to the sky. It almost reminded him of hell. Church was standing in a naked area, on seeable ground. The dirt was loose, and he wasn't surprised to find himself in his armor again.

In front of him, was Other Church.

"Do you know this place?"

"No," Church replied.

"If you did, you would've surprised the hell out of me," Other Church continued, "This is my little area. Quite peaceful eh?"

"Could've fooled me," Church mumbled.

"This place is the corner in which I reside. Where I go when some asshole like you wants to poke around. It's not technically in Deanis's mind, more like part of the connection between her mind and her neural implants. But that doesn't mean I'm powerless. After all, who do you think has been fixing you up all this time?"

Church's eyebrows furrowed. He was pretty sure that Deanis was the one that had repaired his robot body, not this look-alike.

"Hold a minute," Church said, "Deanis-"

"-Repairs you?" Other Church said, "Seriously. Deanis doesn't even know what an Artificial Hydraulic Systematic Energy CL-00254 is. Sure she did the work, but I was the one moving her hands."

"The fuck man? What else have you been doing?"

"Not much besides that, really," Other Church admitted, "Though Lopez's parent issue might be something…"

"Look man, you can't just go fucking around in people's heads!"

Other Church gave him an incredulous look.

"And you can?" He said, "Since when did you care? Oh, since Deanis became your Texas-Rebound? If I had told you several weeks ago, you wouldn't have given a damn, would you? Would you?"

"I'm serious, don't mess with Deanis's head anymore."

"…What makes you think I'd listen to you now?" Other Church looked dangerously angry at Church. His eyes carried an age long grudge, and his face made an "I dare you" look. The grassland's winds started whipping the grass around in a fury. The sky's clouds changed into a stormy dark gray, and the sky a blood red.

Church's attention was set on the other one. Other Church's form rippled, rapidly changed into something that Church would've seen out of some kind of nightmare. The Caucasian skin turned charred and some areas peeled, the cracks showing an almost lava looking energy that resides under the black. The eyes faded, leaving two black empty sockets. The armor was no longer the standard issue blue, but now a UNSC hell jumper's battle suit, covered in peeling paint, burn marks, dirt, and dust. Instead of energy or normal holographic light, black shadow radiated from him like smoke and clouds, with small specks that would've come from a bond fire.

"This, this is what I look like, what I am," Other Church's voice was flanging, and echoed without a true echo. A true horror.

"What are you?" Church asked.

"I'm your back-up, my purpose," Other Church said, "But I am also the piece you left for Deanis. But do you really think I'd show myself to her? I'm under restrictions to stay hidden, away from the Project. Away from the Director."

The Director again.

"Who's the Director?" Church demanded, "Why is he so important?"

Other Church smirked, the cracks in his cheeks and lips opening to show the lava looking energy, an ugly sight.

"That's the question isn't it?" he said, "Who is the Director? It's an answer that everyone knows, but yet, nobody wants to accept it. Deanis knows, she refuses to believe it. You used to know, maybe still do, if hell I know."

"Fuck if I do! Why the hell is he important? You didn't answer me!"

"In due time," Other Church said, "You're not the only one to ask such delicate questions. Omega asked things too."

"What?"

"Omega wanted to destroy everything, bare down on everything, seeing destruction in its wake," Other Church continued, "Such anger, don't you remember? You felt it, in that memory you and Deanis had."

Church opened his mouth to demand an answer to his cryptic, when it hit him. The dream, about Deanis or Haval or whoever the hell, that battle. He remembered the rage, how it felt like it could burn him up with everything around him. He had never known such a pure hatred before, not even now could he pull something like that back up to the surface, if it was even there.

"It was a wonder that it didn't take me up on its rampage," Other Church said, "Such a creature should never had gotten lose. You shouldn't have let it leave Tex, you know, there's a reason it was in her head."

"To make her a homicidal maniac, the hell I shouldn't!" Church said spiteful, "That thing would've driven her crazy!"

"It would've taken her from you," Other Church deadpanned, "Do you even think about anyone but you? I supposed you'll try to do the same thing to Deanis too, huh? Go ahead and try to remove me. I'm far older than Omega, and not that impulsive. What damage have I done? Zero. Zip. I've done nothing to anyone."

"Bullshit."

"Oh right, everyone but you," Other Church sighed, "Well Good intentions do go sour. But I digress. It's too bad we can't continue our chat, but Deanis is waking up, I think she'd like to think that you weren't in her head again after all."

"You're an asshole you know," Church said.

"I take after me after all."

Church gave the desecrated look-alike a glare, turned around and walked away from the grassland. If there was anything that he would confirm about this little meeting, it was that that AI must be crazy, spouting such bullshit to his face.

One way or another, he'll have to deal with him some time or later.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ladies and gentlemen, is Other Church's true form. Lovely isn't it?<strong>

**Now there are going to be only 10 counts, but there's an epilogue to hopefully be posted in the near future. Remind me if it isn't.**

**Read, Review, Remind me, Whatever.**

**Interval - Count 10**


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note.**

**And after so long, our final chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

The Halo franchise belongs to Bungie and Microsoft, Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster teeth. This is a fan made story.

Flamers and such, take a hitch-hike through the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Deanis had been waiting for quite some time.

Soldiers, varying in both Red Army and civilians, walked in the large metal room. It reminded her of an airport, though not really for commercial airliners. Her team was will her, each in their new armor. It was the same models as the last ones, and each the same color. They had refused to wear anything else, none of the new helmets or anything. It wasn't even a technical upgrade, it was just that their older armor suits were wearing out.

The only person that wasn't there, was Sarge. To some of their surprises, the CO had refused to come. The only thing that Deanis had truly thought about was the fact that she might never see him again. He had been like a father figure, though suicidal and all the love of an atomic bomb, still a fatherly figure. She was going to miss the old son of a bitch.

In Sarge's place, Grif had been promoted to Sergeant, completely by passing E-3 and E-4. Though Grif considered himself the same rank as Sarge, he was actually just a rank below him. Sarge was an E-5 non-com, with ODST training to back anything he did up.

Sergeant Grif and Simmons were the first ones pulled out by an intern. They both had said their goodbyes, though Grif brought up the fact that he could command Deanis now once again. Deanis denied, claiming that the day that he was her commander would be his last. The last thing she did for an insult was give him a left hand salute.

Then was it was just her and Donut, and that ended when someone came for Deanis.

"Deanis," Donut said in his sniffing, "Will we see each other again? You've… you've been about the only person whose stuck with me this long."

"Don't get all gushy on me Donut," Deanis said, "I've had just about all I can take with the fucking goodbye shit."

"But is-is this it?" He asked, a slight crack and whine in his voice.

"No man, it isn't," Deanis said, and her mood lightened slightly, "We're soldiers remember? Called to Serve, protectors of Earth and her colonies, or even a fucking backwater canyon in the middle of nowhere. We've been chained ever since, bound by war."

"…that was so beautiful…"

"Shut up it ain't a soap opera."

"So we'll see each other again?"

"'Coarse Donut, Our lives have just begun."

* * *

><p><strong>God that is so emotional, and gushy... Honestly the ending kind of makes me nauseous.<strong>

**Now then, I am going to need more time to fix up the next series. I know, I know, you're all sick of waiting because of my last time thing, yes. But seriously, there's going to be a lot more going on in the next saga and if I want to get it right, I'm going to need more time. You all know how heavily integrated Reconstruction is, and I'm going to need to make a good impression. I do got a plan, but I'll need to make adjustments and what not.**

**Until then...**

**Read, Review, Remind me, and Whatever.**

**VirTaAshi Signing out... For now.**


End file.
